


Mail Drop

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Crochet, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Sorcha (Bright)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arts and Crafts Festival at Allbingo.

Sam sat cross-legged on the sofa and dug through Jess's garbage bag full of leftover yarn. Everything he found so far was sorcha or at least borderline. He was disappointed; nothing reminded him of Dean. His brother was all earth tones, dark colors and denim. When Sam heard the front door open, his head popped up and he smiled sheepishly at Jess. "I didn't think you'd mind," Sam said.

Jess returned Sam's smile with a genuine one of her own. After tossing her handbag on the coffee table, crawled onto the sofa with Sam and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Did you want me to make you something?" Jess asked. 

"I wanted to get Dean a a scarf for his birthday," Sam said. 

"Dean?" Jess asked. 

"My brother," Sam said. 

"The one that saved you from the house fire when you were kids?" Jess asked. 

Sam nodded pensively. 

"Did you want me to make it?" Jess asked. 

"I was planning to make it," Sam said, "it's tradition. I guess you've probably figured out that I'm not exactly from a normal family."

"You never mentioned that you can crochet," Jess said. 

"Knit," Sam said. 

"If you're wondering what I want for my birthday," Jess said, "you can always teach me to knit, if that counts."

"It counts," Sam said. "Anything counts that doesn't cost money."

"Deal," Jess said, laying her hand on Sam's cheek and kissing him gently on the lips. "Can I help you pick-out the yarn?"

"Sure," Sam said. "I can use the help--just no bright colors." 

"Dean not a fan of those?" Jess asked. 

Sam laughed. "Not even when we were kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Once winter break began, Sam dropped Jess off at the airport for her trip home to her parents' house in Seattle. Sam then began his long drive to Minnesota. When Sam arrived in Blue Earth in the very early hours of the morning, he checked into his motel room and slept until late afternoon. After dinner at a nearby diner, Sam drove to where Dean picked-up his mail in this part of the country and waited. When the sun began to rise, Sam finally gave-up on his brother's arrival and drove back to his motel. 

Sam spent the next three nights sitting in his beat-up, 1985 Dodge Challenger waiting for Dean. When Dean didn't show on any of those nights, Sam spent most of his days sleeping in his motel room, reading or watching TV. On the last of those nights, he finally gave-up and dialed Pastor Jim's number after sunrise. When the minister picked-up the rectory's phone, Sam almost hung-up, but when he heard Jim's voice for the first time in two years he said, "This is Sam Winchester."

"Hello, Sam," Pastor Jim said. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, sir," Sam said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Pastor Jim said. "May I assume that you have something on your mind?" 

"I was wondering if you'd heard from Dean?" Sam asked. 

"Are you back in touch?" Jim asked. 

"No, sir," Sam said.

"As far as I know," Jim said, "your dad and your brother are fine." 

"Glad to hear it," Sam said. 

"Are you still in California?" Jim asked. 

"I'm still at Stanford, but we're on Christmas break," Sam said. 

"Where are you?" Jim asked.

"I'm here," Sam said. 

"Blue Earth?" Jim asked

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"The coffee's already on," Jim said. "I'll start breakfast and you can come on over and tell me what's on your mind." 

"I don't want to impose," Sam said. 

"You could never be an imposition, son," Jim said. "Now come on over." 

"I can be there in about 15 minutes," Sam said. 

"See you then," Jim said, hanging-up.

Just as Sam was about to pull out onto the street, a very familiar black, Chevy Impala pulled up in front of the post office. Sam's breath caught as he waited for his father to climb out of the driver's seat. Sam put his hand to his mouth when Dean climbed out instead. He sat and watched as his brother made his way up the stairs and through the glass door. Sam had always liked to watch Dean walk, he thought Dean's bow-leggedness was cute. 

Sam stayed in his car and continued to watch the post office as he waited for Dean to come back down the stairs. When Dean pushed through the glass door, Sam smiled; Dean had a pile of mail in his arms, but most importantly his brother was wearing the dark blue and army green scarf that Sam had painstakingly knitted him for his birthday. Sam was glad that Christmas break was close enough to Dean's birthday to make this brief view of Dean possible. When Dean went peeling out in their dad's car and disappeared down the road, Sam pulled out onto the street and headed in the direction of California. He hoped that Pastor Jim would forgive him for backing out of breakfsast.


End file.
